


Dirty Work

by ShadowRealmGhoul



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRealmGhoul/pseuds/ShadowRealmGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic where you and Ayato have a no strings attached relationship. You made it a game, the winner gets time off. You use underhand tactics and ask Nico for his advice. </p><p>I'm really bad at summaries.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Work

**Author's Note:**

> This probably awful but I'm posting it anyway. Please let me know what you think :)

Nico raised his head as he heard the knock on the door, "come in, Y/N" He called cheerfully, he had smelt you since you had turned down the corridor.

You swallowed, pushing the door open, "Hi, Nico." 

"Please come in, what can I help you with?" He asked, applying purple lipstick. 

"Er," you raised your hand you the back of your head, ruffling your hair slightly. "I need a favour." 

Nico raised his perfectly plucked eyebrow at you, "A favour, hmm?" He pouts at himself. "What is this favour?"

You blushed, "I need you to teach me how to.." You cringed at yourself, you got by fine but you wanted to surprise Ayato, okay maybe more like one up Ayato but the request was the same.

"Teach you how to what? Tie your laces, choose a scarf, give really good head?" 

You blushed at the last one and Nico noticed, he giggled. "Oh, you want me to teach you to give Ayato head?" 

You laughed lightly, "I do fine, I mean I get results but I want it to be really good. Insanely good so that he's left completely broken."

Nico laughed, placing a hand on either side of your arms, "Ooh, you can tell you work with Yamori, that sadistic side is showing."

You grinned, "Is that a yes?" 

Nico led you to the mirror, "Of course, I love a project and I can just imagine the look on Ayato's face when your done." 

You cringed again, "Okay one rule, no talking about Ayato's cum face."

Nico pouted, "Oh, you have to ruin all my fun." 

You and Nico locked eyes in the mirror, grinning at each other.

*mini time skip* 

"Ooh these are cute, you should get these." Nico said, placing a pair of (f/c) panties in your arms. "Oh and they have a matching bra too, cute." That was placed in your arms too. 

You rolled your eyes, following Nico through the sex store. You were surrounded by lingerie, lubricant, whips, chains and vibrators. You felt a little uncomfortable. People were looking at items and walking off toward the checkout. You weren't shy when it came to sex, but you had never openly walked into a store that specialised in it. However, Nico seemed very at home.

"Come along, Y/N. We don't have all day, he picked up another set of Lingerie and draped it in your arms. You were already holding about 5 sets, all of which Nico wanted you to try on. 

"Ooh here is what we came for." Nico said, gesturing to the back wall, your mouth dropped open involuntarily. 

"Wait, what?" You asked astounded, as your brain finally registered the sight in front of you, "We came here for a dildo, what the hell for?" 

"Keep your voice down, also for you to practice technique." Nico said, finding your shocked expression amusing.

"I thought you were going to talk me through it not make me demonstrate what I'd learned." You said, blushing. 

"Well, you get a better idea of what I'm saying if you actually have something to work with. You want to feel experienced when you do it not like a clumsy teenager in the back of a car, trying to figure out what to do once it's in her mouth." Nico said, admiring his nails. 

You sighed, "I guess you're right, erm which one?" Your eyes scanned the variety of sizes and colors in front of you.

Nico paused for a moment, "pick the size closes to Ayato and then your favourite color, it might as well be pretty, you will be keeping gnit after all."

"Oh okay." You pointed to your (f/c) one and Nico picked it up for you, before leading you to the fitting rooms.

"So is that thing with you and Ayato official?" Nico asked as you slipped out of your clothes. 

"No its not official or anything it's just fun." You replied, pulling the curtain back so Nico could see you.

"Cute. Do you think you'll ever make it official?" Nico pressed further, "Or are you still into Yamori?"

You walked back into the room, "It's complicated." You muttered, wiggling into the second set. 

"Oh it's complicated, that means you still want his ass right?" 

"You really are asking alot of questions."  

"What even was it between the two of you, you never did put a label on it." Nico said, whistling in approval.

"We didn't need to, we knew what we were to each other. The same way me and Ayato know that it's a competition and if I win I don't have to work tonight." You smirked, throwing the second lingerie set on the buy pile. 

You were onto the last set it was more revealing than the last but you liked it. Yamori would like it too. "Fucking dammit Nico."

"What did I do?" Nico asked, peering into the room. "Ooh now that is sexy, I don't think I'd need to teach you anything I think this lacy little number would do the trick." He winked at you. 

You laughed, holding the bottom of lacy night dress. This wasn't for Ayato, but Nico didn't need to know that. It wasn't cheating, Ayato and you had made the arrangement that you could see whoever you wanted, he was hot, he got a lot of female attention and he enjoyed it. He had girl after girl. You,  however, were slightly more reserved, well you say reserved you had spent two years fucking your boss.

However, your little game was stress relief, whoever wanted the other more lost and had to do a shift, but whoever failed to please the other more had to do the others shift. So far Ayato was in the lead, but after tonight you would be.

You left the cubicle, returning the items to the pretty girl at the desk she smiled kindly at you. Nico sniffed, "Smells delicious doesn't she?" 

"She smells sour, I like sweet things, like him over there, too bad I already ate." You said, assessing the guy in the corner. You shook your head, you weren't hungry, you looked away placing your items at the counter.

"Excuse me miss would you like a bag for this?" The guy behind the counter said,  picking up the dildo. 

You blushed, "Erm,  yes, sorry yes." You responded, placing your face in your hands.

Nico piped up, "I'm sorry it's her first time, I'm helping her out, giving her a bit of advice if you will," he draped his arm around your shoulder, "That's what we gay best friends do." Nico winked at the sales assistant. 

The man nodded, "Well that's nice of you to help her out, but don't you think she's picked something a little big?" The guy said ringing it up and handing you the bag. You flushed crimson, you just wanted to get out of here. 

"Nico, can we-" 

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine she likes big dicks, you should have seen her last boyfriend."

"Nico, we're leaving now." You growled, pulling him by the sleeve out of the store. 

*mini time skip*

"Y/N, what did you mean when you said fucking dammit Nico?"

"Oh you heard that? Nothing." You replied as you slid the lingerie on, you didn't see why you had to wear it now, but you did as he asked, sliding on the bra and panties set. 

"You meant something by it, now tell me." 

You came out of the en suite bathroom, "It doesn't matter."

"Why aren't you wearing the sexy night dress?" 

"I don't feel like it." 

"Oh, I get it now, you know that Yamori would love that dress on you, so your saving it. I thought you were over that." Nico said.

Your jaw clenched, "I don't think I'll ever be over it, it's like a child with a scab they'll pick and pick and pick at it, never letting it fully heal and then they're left with a scar." 

"Aww sweetie, let's forget about Gecko and let us work on get you some good sex tonight, now sit here it's time you learnt how to give head the Nico way." He grinned at you. You laughed at the nickname, Yamori hated it but it didn't stop either of you using it.

"Right so first you hold the base, don't squeeze and don't dig your nails in." 

You nodded holding the dildo the way he demonstrated by running his fingers over the dildo in your hands. You giggled, it felt like you were holding a joystick on one of the arcade games. 

Nico brought a finger to your lips, "stop giggling it's serious." But even Nico was finding the humour in this situation. 

"Now lick a strip from the base to the tip and repeat it a few times and then suck the tip and take it all the way in. Bob your head a couple of times and then pull away and don't forget about the balls they need attention too." 

You did as he said feeling ridiculous as you did so, you were just about to pull away and tell him so when Yamori walked in. 

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" 

You almost choked on the (f/c) plastic much to Yamori's amusement. "Have you heard of knocking?" You quizzed.

"Well I could smell you both and both of you are attracted to men so I didn't think I would be witnessing, well this." Yamori gestured to the situation in front of him.

Your cheeks heated up and you handed Nico the offending item, "I can't work with this it's not helping." You pouted.

Yamori took a seat at Nico's dresser. You eyed him curiously, "Can you not see we're busy?" 

"I can but you're looking hot, is that lingerie new? Also I enjoy seeing you with your mouth full." He smirked.

"Huh? That's strange. We were together for two years and I don't recall you ever seeing me with my mouth full."

"Ooh that's a lot of talk for a girl who needs help on giving head." Yamori smirked at you dragging his gaze across your small (s/c) body.

You rolled your eyes at him, rising from the bed.

"Ooh, I've just had an idea." Nico said, speaking up for the first time since Yamori's arrival. 

Yamori raised an eyebrow, "What is this idea?" 

"Y/N, you said you couldn't work with this right?" Nico asked, holding the dildo out to you. 

You nodded, your cheeks dusted with a pink glow. You knocked it out of his hand gently.

"Well why don't you practice on an actual person?" Nico shot Yamori a wink. 

"Like who? I am not sucking your dick." You responded. 

"No, not me, him." Nico said pointing to Yamori. Yamori grinned at you parting his legs.   
You cursed, "No absolutely fucking not." You shook your head.

"Why? You bought this for him." Nico said holding up the lacy night dress. 

You blushed, "Nico I fucking hate you." 

"No, no you don't,  I'm helping you out. Now shoo, go." Nico said making shoo-ing motions with his hands. 

You dropped to your knees in front of Yamori, your face in your hands. Nico had literally dropped you in it, damn him.

You felt a familiar hand cup your cheek, "My, my , Y/N, aren't you eager, keep behaving like this and people might get the idea that you like me." Yamori chuckled, stroking his thumb over your lightly parted lips, you nestled into his warm hand. He leant closer to you, "I'd love to see you on top of me in that dress, your breath hitched.

Suddenly the door burst open, causing you to jump away from Yamori.

"Oh, hey Y/N I've been looking for you-" Ayato trailed off, looking down at you. He looked from you to the bed, to Nico and then to you and Yamori. "You fucking cheat, learning how to give head from a gay guy is like getting the smart kid in class to write your fucking paper." 

You stood up then, putting on your innocent, I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about face. You pouted, "Fine, then I guess I won't show you what I've learnt then. But I do know somebody who would be." You winked at Yamori, he smirked back. Ayato bristled. 

"You are interested right Yamori?" You ask, moving toward him again.

You felt a hand grab your arm, you looked back at Ayato. "Hmm?" You hummed.

"On second thoughts, it's more like research than cheating and I'd quite like to be your test subject." He backtracked, giving you his signature shit eating grin. A light blush evident on his cheeks.

You smirked, "Okay, but you better be ready to work my shifts for the week, because I've already planned my week off."

Ayato laughed, "You're not the only one who's been doing research."

You widened your eyes, Ayato laughed as he pushed you out of the room. The pair of you ran down the corridor to Ayato's bedroom, followed by the sound of Yamori and Nico's laughter.

"The things they'll do for time off." Nico said, dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief.

Yamori chuckled, "That's teenagers for you, all play and no work."

Nico frowned, " Shouldn't it be the other way round." 

Yamori winked, "Not in their world it isn't."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too awful. I'm sorry if it was. Please leave a comment :)


End file.
